Not a normal summer day
by ArchetypoHero
Summary: 'Kimiko held up one hand in a standard 'STOP' gesture, causing Omi to immediately hop off Emily's leg. As the boys sheepishly shuffled away from their newfound friend and back to her side, Kimiko narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the other girl. "Look, we don't exactly have a great track when it comes to meeting new people. So give me one good reason why we can trust you?"'


**Wow I love this show.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_Harvard Square, Massachusetts_

* * *

The smell of genius was in the air. Alongside the smell of last minute cramming for tests, and the sense of despair that comes with the sight of student loans. All in all, a normal day for the students on Harvard campus. Yeah, _the _Harvard.

Not that Emily was a student. Although it was probably expected of her to attend when she was done with highschool, since she practically grew up on the law campus due to her mother being a professor there.

Emily didn't even check to see if the little person on the post-thingy was lit up as she walked across the crosswalk with the crowd of her fellow Cambridge-ers, ignoring the crowd of tourists. They were huddled around the street post, pushing the button that supposedly allowed them to cross with all their might. Tch, those things didn't even work. Emily was confident about that.

Summer was _great. _No stuffy private school, no stuffy apartment to go home to, and best of all: No stuffy mother to tell her what to do.

Yes, Emily loved her mother dearly. However, the constant reprimands about grades _("Emily, this is a B+! Work harder.") _or conduct _("You need to stop riling up your classmates, Emily! Yes, I know they're snobby, but you need to focus.") _or even just about chores -so she forgot _one time_ that whites and colors don't go together! At least her mom's clothes were still black… Sort of… Well, a little pink can't be that bad, right?- can get very old, and very tiring, very fast.

Eh. Whatever.

But, continuing the story as a main character wont do!

While Emily had a good sense of the law and how to work with and against it thanks to Mom's private tutoring, the teenage girl had to admit she had a _teeny tiny _obsession with: History. Ever since she was a little girl, Emily had loved travelling to Plimoth Plantation, a place where people reenacted historical events by _living and dressing _as people would from that time period! What's not to like about 17th century villages? Absolutely nothing! They're great. End of story.

Another place she had always loved to visit was the Harvard Museum of Natural History. Some people were creeped out about the taxidermied animals and stuffed creatures in jars, but it just added to the charm of the place!

Taking out a newsletter she had received just this morning, Emily felt even more excited. Because today was the day the Minerals, Gems, and Meteorites section unveiled it's new collection of precious stones, many from Ancient China. _Ancient _China, AKA the time period where everything was way too amazing for its own good.

The fact that the main piece was in the shape of an Elephant, Emily's favorite animal, only made her more eager to see the new exhibit. Humming, Emily quickly mapped out the quickest route to the museum as she skipped, her fisted hand holding the newsletter covering most of the writing, except for the heading which read: UNVEILED FOR THE FIRST TIME! ANCIENT CHINESE RELIC CALLED-

* * *

"-The Elephant's Foot!" Dojo explained to the four monks on his back as he flew somewhere over Canada. "Man, I remember hiding _that _one. 'Cept, 1500 years sure does change a forest… Last I heard, it's now this place called Cam-bridge or something." The centuries old dragon made a face at the ridiculous name. Humans these days, always naming something or other after themselves.

"A' ya certain ya don't mean Cambridge, Dojo?" Clay asked, not unkindly, as he held on tightly to his hat, making sure to keep it on as Dojo pressed against the fierce winds blowing their way.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Kimiko blinked. "Woah, woah, woah: you mean _Cambridge_ as in like, Harvard? The super famous college that my cousin went to?"

"Your cousin went to Harvard?" Rai said, faking astonishment as Kimiko turned to glare at the dig towards her family. The teenage boy only grinned at her, which faded when her fist collided into his shoulder. "Ouch! Easyway on the unchingpay!"

"Since when have you known Pig Latin?" Kimiko asked as she crossed her arms, looking thoroughly unimpressed. Raimundo made a face at her, and she held up her fist warningly, making Rai immediately hold up his hands in a placating manner.

"I do not understand," Ignoring the antics of his friends, the youngest of the bunch blinked as he tilted his large head to the side, not unlike a puppy. "What does a long-nosed mammal have to do with Kimiko's cousin's education?"

"You're thinkin' of an aardvark there, Chromedome," Rai said as he leaned over to rap his knuckles on Omi's head in the typical, 'The light's are on but no one's home' gesture. Omi pouted at the gesture, but brightened almost immediately.

"Oh yes! That makes much more sense!"

Touching down in a park, Dojo unshrunk after everyone climbed off and did his usual twitch-dance spasm, before suddenly pointing his entire body in one direction, just like a hunting dog. "I smella Shen Gong Wu thata way, guys!"

Clay picked the now small dragon up, and the reptile slid up and around the cowboy's 10-gallon hat as the group began heading in the direction Dojo had pointed out. "So what does this Shen Gong Wu even do, Dojo?" Clay asked conversationally as they walked through the trees, the sound of traffic and civilization sounding just ahead of them and growing louder with each step they took.

"Well," Dojo made himself comfortable and tapped his chin with a claw. "It's kinda like your Seismic Kick, actually. It gives the user the ability to stomp with the power of a thousand elephants!" Dojo wiggled his claws for extra effect.

"A thousand? Really?" Kimiko asked, raising a eyebrow as she brushed the bangs of her hair out of her eyes. Today, she'd actually dressed almost 'normally', wearing no neon colors or wigs, but still had her hair up in a ridiculous do that the author will not even be able to describe. No words could do it justice. It was simply that incredible.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, technically 874 elephants, but a thousand just sounds cooler." Dojo smiled and shrugged his shoulders, and the group laughed right as they exited the forest they had been going through. Ignoring the odd looks they got from coming out of the forest laughing, the four monks and dragon stared at the building across from there. A banner said that it was a museum of Natural History, and a banner underneath it announced the new installation in the gems section, called...

"The Elephant's Foot!" Omi exclaimed, and rushed across the busy street, narrowly dodging incoming cars or simply jumping over them as they braked hard at his appearance. Ignoring any shouts of irritation from behind him, especially from his teammates, the small boy darted up the museum's steps, almost knocking people over left and right, and slipped inside without a moment's hesitation.

"Dangit, Omi!" Clay called after his friend, before he sighed and headed over to the nearest crosswalk, politely asking someone's granny to move out of the way so he could push the walkway button. His two fellow Dragons joined him, and all three stood there as cars flashed by.

"Y'know," Rai suddenly stated, and his friends turned to face him with questioning looks. "I'm really feelin' the Deja Vu here."

Kimiko immediately slapped her face into her hands. "Oh Dashi, it's just like New York all over again."

Dojo, already wearing a nervous expression, looked from face to face and made a stab at being positive. "Well, it's not like it can be any worse than that, right?" From the blank faces he received, the dragon slumped his shoulders. "Yeah. It's gonna get worse."

All four went back to waiting for the light to change.

* * *

"Okay, this is just embarrassing." Emily wheezed as she stopped to catch her breath, _again_. She really needed to work on her stamina, honestly, a snail could go farther than she could. The teen girl made a mental note to take her mother's offer up on that gym membership as she went up to the doors she normally used to enter the building.

Unfortunately for her, the enemy of all museum lovers was waiting for her there.

"SECTION CLOSED DUE TO CONSTRUCTION!"

Construction, thou art a heartless witch.

Resigning herself to having to use the front door for once in her life, Emily trudged her way over to the front of the building, only to be nearly run over by what looked like a real life Pacman. The yellow blur stopped to open the door, and revealed itself to actually be a young boy in a bathrobe- no, robes, notice the delicate sheen in the sleeves, very nice quality- who was not, infact, a pixelated game character brought to life.

As soon as he pulled the door open, which in itself was ridiculous, because Emily was convinced that door weighed at _least _a hundred pounds unless, oh God, a little _kid _was stronger than her. Yup. She was pathetic.

_First museum, then gym membership. _Emily thought as she caught the door left open from the boy before it closed and also went inside.

* * *

**So. Timeline wise, this is set somewhere in Season Two. I haven't decided yet. And yeah, I'll do some episode rewrites 'cause those are **_**fun.**_

**Anyway, do you think Emily has what it takes to be a Dragon? Dragon of What, you say? No idea. That's the fun part!**

**Since you read, you should totally review.**

**-AH**


End file.
